


Use of the Vernacular

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: "We have got to work on your vocabulary, Fraser. You're old enough now, you can say cock. I bet if you worked up to it slow, you could even say fuck."





	Use of the Vernacular

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Use of the Vernacular

## Use of the Vernacular

  
by malnpudl  


Disclaimer: Due South and its characters belong to Alliance Atlantis and a bunch of other people who are not me. This is just for fun, not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: A gift for Mrsronweasley, who was having a lost zebra day.

Story Notes: Inspired by Starfishchick's comment: "Would RayK use the term 'hard-on'? Discuss." Pointless, plotless porn.

* * *

"...and so I punched him in the nose, and ever since then he's got a real hard-on for me, and I'm getting tired of it because the whole thing was his fault and he knows it and he was asking for it, so I just gave it to him." Ray closed the apartment door and threw his jacket toward the couch. He turned to see Fraser looking at him with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Hard-on?" Fraser inquired.  
  
"You know, a grudge." Ray headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Ah. A grievance. A vendetta. Lingering hard feelings."  
  
"Whatever." Ray ducked his head into the fridge. "You never heard of a hard-on before?" He turned around with a beer in one hand and a carton of milk in the other.  
  
"Well," Fraser said, accepting the carton of milk and reaching for a glass, "yes, I have." He turned slightly pink. "But not in that sense."  
  
"What, you thought the guy was popping a woody over me?" Ray laughed. "Trust me, Fraser, that's the last thing that'd ever happen." He twisted the top off his beer bottle and made a three point shot into the trash can across the room.  
  
"Popping a woody," Fraser said, looking bemused.  
  
"Jeez, Fraser, don't they talk English up there in Canada? And don't make me explain that one to you."  
  
"No, Ray, that won't be necessary. I'm not familiar with that particular expression, but it clearly refers to a man's penis becoming erect." Yeah, Fraser was definitely blushing now.  
  
"We have got to work on your vocabulary, Fraser. You're old enough now, you can say _cock_. I bet if you worked up to it slow, you could even say _fuck_."  
  
Something changed in Fraser's eyes, and suddenly the room seemed a lot smaller. And a little warmer.  
  
"What, you're not gonna tell me to clean up my language?"  
  
Fraser took a step toward him, and the pink in his cheeks was looking less like a blush and more like a flush, and holy crap there was a lot more difference between those things than one letter of the alphabet. "It's true, Ray, that in the past I have asked you to mind your language." He took another step closer, and the room got hotter. "However, that was not so much because I objected to your use of the vernacular in certain instances as it was because I wished to avoid the potential consequences of hearing you say those words in that particular setting."  
  
Fraser lifted the beer out of Ray's unresisting grip and set it gently on the kitchen counter.  
  
Ray looked down. Wow. "Consequences."  
  
"Yes." Fraser's voice was low and husky. "It seems that hearing you say things like _hard-on_ and _cock_ has a certain... effect on me that I felt could be inappropriate under certain circumstances."  
  
Ray swallowed hard, still staring. "Hard-on."  
  
Fraser took another step toward him, giving Ray a close look at the subject in question. "Slang expression for an erect... cock."  
  
Ray looked up just in time to see Fraser lick his lip, leaving it wet and shiny. "And what if I said _fuck_?"  
  
Fraser's eyes went hot. "Say that again, Ray," he murmured, now only inches away.  
  
Ray looked at Fraser's mouth and thought impossible things about kissing him and licking him and sucking on his tongue, and his pants got too tight fast as his own cock pulsed and swelled. "Oh, fuck."  
  
"Yes," Fraser whispered against Ray's lips. "Oh, yes."  
  
Ray wondered wildly what Fraser was saying _yes_ to, the word or the... thing. Doing it. Fucking. Fucking Ray. Ray fucking Fraser. "Fuck," he whispered desperately. "Jesus. God. _Fuck_." And then Fraser was kissing him and he couldn't talk any more, he could only gasp while his hands fumbled blindly, not sure where to land, what he was allowed to touch.  
  
He hadn't thought Fraser could get any closer, but then he felt Fraser's arms around him and Fraser's hands on his ass and Fraser's cock - erection - hard-on - a shocking hardness against his own and he moaned, a low, breathless sound that trailed off into something close to a whimper when Fraser reached between them and cupped Ray's cock in his big, hot hand.  
  
"Ray," Fraser murmured. "I want to suck you."  
  
Ray really did whimper then.  
  
Fraser dropped to his knees, deftly opening Ray's pants and pulling out his cock. He looked up at Ray. "May I?"  
  
Ray wasn't sure why he hadn't already come all over Fraser's hand. He nodded.  
  
"Say it, Ray," Fraser said, drifting soft kisses all over Ray's shaft. "Say it for me."  
  
It him a moment to find his voice. "Suck my cock, Fraser."  
  
Fraser groaned, long and low and hungry, and took Ray into his mouth, one hand working to open his own pants.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Ray breathed as Fraser swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. "Lick it. I like your tongue on my dick."  
  
Fraser had his own cock in hand now and was working it steadily, moaning almost constantly, the vibrations making Ray's balls draw up tight.  
  
"Oh, fuck, Fraser, you're gonna make me come. I'm gonna come in your mouth. Suck me, suck my cock, come in your mouth, Fraser, Jesus, God, fuck, _fuck!_ " Ray's head fell back and his orgasm seared through him, his cock pulsing hard into the wet heat of Fraser's mouth, working and sucking and swallowing around him.  
  
He looked down just in time to see Fraser shoot off, come splattering all over the floor, and his throaty wail drew another pulse of white hot pleasure from Ray's cock.  
  
Ray got dizzy for a moment until Fraser's gasping reminded him that he was supposed to be breathing. He sucked in a few big lungfulls and felt a little steadier. He reached down and ran his fingers through Fraser's thick, mink-brown hair.  
  
"Jesus, Fraser," he said.  
  
Fraser gently released Ray's cock from his mouth and leaned his forehead against Ray's belly, holding onto his thigh with a hand that trembled just a little.  
  
"You get like this when anybody swears?" Ray asked, softly caressing Fraser's ear. "Because you know, that could get really awkward down at the two-seven."  
  
Fraser looked up, debauched and disheveled and looking more than a little stoned. "No, Ray," he said. "This phenomenon appears to be specific to you."  
  
"Well," Ray said. "That's good. That's good, then." And he smiled.  
  
~ fin ~ 

  
 

* * *

End Use of the Vernacular by malnpudl 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
